


What Hermione got for Christmas

by BexTheFirstYear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanatical Fam's Holiday Fic Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexTheFirstYear/pseuds/BexTheFirstYear
Summary: Hermione is worried that Ron forgot to get her a Christmas present.Ron/Hermione FluffDedicated to the dear wonderful Amanda as part of the Fanatical Fics Holiday Fic exchange.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Fanatical Fam's: Holiday Fic Exchange





	What Hermione got for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Amanda.   
> I hope you like the story.   
> I made it super cute, just for you

The holiday of Christmas held magic in its very word. So when that word is mixed with a wild, glorious home like the Burrow it was enough to make Hermione’s heart sing. She loved Christmas.

Now she was older and with the world no longer at war, Hermione took the joy of time at Christmas and used it as her main time to catch up with her muggle family. 

She and Ron had spent the last few Christmas Eve’s with her muggle Family and it had always been such a great time. Her dad had turned out to be surprisingly good at Chess and had given Ron a run for his money. Thus, a new Christmas tradition in the Granger household had started. All because of Ron.

This year had been no different to a certain point – it had become a habit that Hermione and Ron would exchange their presents on Christmas Eve before floo-ing to the Burrow, but when she had suggested it this year Ron looked completely flustered and went bright red.

“Oh! Our gifts – uh yeah I mean – so the thing with that um is that I thought we could do it tomorrow instead? Your gift is – uh – at the burrow. So we will do it tomorrow?”

Hermione was slightly taken aback but agreed nonetheless, and her Dad quickly changed the subject to ask Hermione about her job. The day went along, and once dinner had been consumed – the couple took their leave. Ron smiled at her, taking her hand while carrying the bags of presents they had received in the other. Hermione smiled too, trying to let the niggling thought at the back of her mind fade and go.

_ “Had Ron forgotten to buy her a present?” _

In no time at all, they were at the Burrow and Hermione was too busy saying hello and catching up with everyone to think about it much more. The house was as full as ever. The Burrow was hosting 15 including Teddy and Victorie, who were excitedly trying to  _ avoid _ going to bed.

“Hermione” Ginny called – looking stressed and annoyed “give me a hand would you?”

Hermione rushed over to her friend, and together with Fleur the three successfully managed to keep the two children in their rooms for the evening. More drinks and snacks were had, as well as a few games of exploding snap before Mrs. Weasley decided to make her leave for the night, and people began to drift off to their separate rooms. Last year Teddy and Victorie had had them up at 4:30am so no one was planning a particularly late evening. 

Hermione looked for Ron to say goodnight but couldn’t find him anywhere. When she asked Harry he looked a bit flustered and said that he was “sure he saw Ron just a second ago”. 

George had later told her that he had to go into the shop as “the Snakes and Ladders boxes had been knocked over so all the snakes had to be recovered from the shop.”

Tired, Hermione went to bed with a knot in her stomach. Had Ron forgotten to get her a present after all? That would explain why he hadn’t wanted to swap at her parent's house as usual… and why he disappeared later in the evening.

Hermione took a deep breath and pulled out her book, hoping that after a few chapters her mind would be elsewhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Three weeks earlier**

Ron Weasley wouldn’t describe himself as a ‘Romantic’. He wasn’t one to write his affections with poetic flair or write anything for that matter. He lacked the musical prowess to serenade and had bad luck previously in purchasing gifts for his long-term girlfriend, Hermione Granger.

Ron remembered the ‘incident’ at Hermione’s birthday last year, where he had bought her a strange yet intriguing flower from a man in Hogsmeade. 

Ron had proudly presented the plant to Hermione, only for the vines to immediately reach out and tangle themselves in her hair and attempt to strangle the witch. After an hour of Chaos, the flower was identified as a “Venomous Tentacula”. Hermione had spent the rest of the afternoon with Ginny, pulling tiny twigs and vines out of her hair as Ron was scolded horribly by his mother. Hermione had described him as “well meaning” and told him he should brush up on his herbology.

Despite his poor attempts at being romantic previously, Hermione had never seemed to mind. Taking joy in his good intentions, she had never been one for lavish jewellery or expensive handbags after all and would prefer a book, wand maintenance kit, or something she described as ‘practical’. 

Hermione had helped Ron since the age of eleven and had always supported him. The war was tough and things were done, but now that time had passed and things had calmed down they were able to see what each could bring to the other. Not only had she been his best friend, but she had helped him and Harry pass every exam they had ever taken – including their Auror exam out of Hogwarts.

Though his career as an Auror had been short, Hermione had taken great joy in helping him develop his and George’s ideas for Weasley’s Wizarding wheezes. They had found a way to remake some muggle games in a magical way. It was all this and so much more that had led Ron to the Leaky Cauldron on this day.

Ron checked the clock again, his leg bouncing uncontrollably as he impatiently waited for Harry and George to arrive. It wasn’t long before a familiar dark-haired bespectacled man entered the pub. He headed to the table, brushing the snow off his coat.

“Sorry I’m late, I had to wait until Ginny had left for Quidditch practice before I could sneak away” he said, sitting down.

“No worries mate, we’re still waiting on George anyway.” Ron replied “He’s always late for work as well, I should start docking his pay.”

“Well I’m sorry!” a voice behind him dramatically interrupted, placing his hands-on Ron’s shoulders “I’m just running a very successful, multiple location and soon to be an international business here –Trying to keep the lights on, and put food on the table.”

George smirked, ruffling Ron’s hair (to complaints of “AARGH- Get off”) and pulling up a chair of his own. They ordered three more butterbeers and spent a bit of time catching up, but it wasn’t long before the others noticed how fidgety Ron was.

“So” George began, looking at Ron directly “what exactly was it that you, Won-Won -”

Ron flushed, the tip of his ears peaking red.

“- are planning that would require the help of your incredibly successful, good looking, talented -

“you forgot modest” said Harry butting in with a chuckle. George continued, grinning himself.

“and of course,  _ modest,  _ older brother but also the help of the legendary boy-who-kicked-Voldermort-in-the-nads?”

Ron took a large swig from his butterbeer and started

“I need your help because I – uh… I…” he scanned the room before speaking. “IwannaaskHermionetoMarryme” he forced out, clearly louder and faster that he had intended, the colour on face moving towards scarlet.

The boys erupted into cheers and shouts of congratulations. Ron was surprised and relieved.

“Awh, my little brother and Mione – all grown up!” George said, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

Ron shoved him. “Don’t call her ‘Mione, she hates that.”

He felt a bit more relaxed, now he had gotten that off his chest. He had half expected them to laugh at him, but he was reassured that if they didn’t think the idea was totally crazy that Hermione would probably say yes.

“I want to ask her on Christmas, but I don’t know how to do it” Ron started “like I don’t want another birthday incident. I’ve been thinking about it for ages and it seemed that it was about time, right?” The boys nodded.

“We need a plan”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron and Hermione both awoke to hurried banging and shouting at the door

“Auntie Hermione! Uncle Ron! Wake up! It’s Christmas!”

“Noooo” Ron called back, as Teddy opened the door and jumped into the room. “No it’s Christmas in 5 minutes – go away” he said, grabbing the blanket and turning over in bed. Hermione chuckled as Teddy’s complaints grew more pained “but Uncle Ronnnnnnnn we can’t have presents until EVERYONE is up.” He said, shoving into the larger sleeping form of his Uncle.

Ron turned sharply and reached for Teddy, grabbing him into a bear hug over with the covers.

“Okay goodnight Teddy, night night” Ron said in a sleepy voice, causing Teddy to object and his hair to turn bright green. Hermione laughed loudly, and she pulled herself upright in bed and nudged her boyfriend.

“Oh let him go Ronald, I think Teddy and Victorie did pretty well to wait until 7am before waking us”

Ron let the boy down, and he sprang away quickly. He started for the door before turning to Hermione and telling her “Granny said could do it at 7am and not a minute earlier, or we wouldn’t get pudding” the boy murmured grumpily before starting to the next room. The couple heard the faint cries of “Uncle George!” before the door slammed behind them.

Ron stretched and began the process of getting up. He kissed Hermione and they wished each other a Happy Christmas.

“I thought” Hermione started “since we couldn’t yesterday that maybe we could take a moment and swap presents here – before everything gets too crazy?”

Ron paused and looked at her “Ah that would be nice Hermione but we don’t want to keep the kids waiting.” Noticing the slight frown on her face he reached for her hands and kissed her on the forehead. “Trust me okay?” Hermione nodded, and with that began to get up and dressed herself.

“I hope Mum’s made bacon” stated Ron, matter of factly. “I’m starving.”

The pair made their way downstairs where Ron excused himself to go to the kitchen. Hermione saw that Ginny was up and sitting in the lounge with Teddy. Hermione found a way to get Ginny alone (no small feat in this house) and told her about her concerns.

“So usually” Hermione began “Ron and I swap gifts on Christmas eve, but yesterday when I suggested him he got all…  _ Ron  _ about it and said the gift was at the Burrow. Then this morning I suggested we swap and he made excuses again. I don’t know where he went yesterday evening, but he totally vanished! Well I just started wondering if maybe he had perhaps forgotten to get me something.”

Ginny was in a stunned silence

“What do you think?” Hermione asked her friend, hoping she didn’t seem totally irrational.

“What do I think?” Ginny started, getting progressively more furious with each word “I think I’m going to go and give him a piece of my mind!”

“No Ginny, we don’t know that he hasn’t”

“Oh he better have! What a foul git – and you’re so good to him as well – Oh I’ve got a new charm I’ve been desperate to try…”

“Ginny please! I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t being totally paranoid. I know Ron is not the best with gifts, he always makes them too complicated and something goes wrong”

“Oh god I hope he’s not bought anymore plants” Ginny interjected.

“But I always knew that he always tried really hard. It really is the thought that counts to me. I never thought that he would forget to get me something” Hermione started getting upset, and Ginny saw that she had to intervene

“Honestly ‘Mione I will get to the bottom of this. Let me speak to a certain husband of mine and try and get an answer.”

Ginny put her hand on her friends’ shoulder.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t forget you okay?”

Hermione nodded, sniffled slightly and took a moment to compose herself.

Soon, the joy of the festivities took over and plenty of distractions were provided. The kids first opened their gifts from Father Christmas from their stockings, before breakfast was served, followed by a quick quidditch game (which Hermione chose not to partake in) , and then at roughly 3 o’clock, a large Christmas Dinner.

After all Weasleys and non-Weasleys were adequately stuffed they gathered around a large fireplace and began to distribute all the gifts. Everyone received a sweater courtesy of Mrs. Weasley with the assistance of Fleur (After all – the family grows every year and there are so many more Jumpers to make now!) . Hermione’s was a lovely plum purple colour with a silver H. She also received new quills from Harry, a bookmark made from Dragon scales from Charlie and several lovely books to add to her growing library.

Harry had presented Ginny with a lovely ruby necklace that he found in the Potter vault and had belonged to his grandmother. Ginny had beamed and rushed about showing off how sparkling it was to everyone, but particularly Andromeda who had a great love of jewellery.

Time ticked on towards the evening. The day had been wonderful. The joy of friends and family together and of giving gifts. George, Ginny, Harry and Ron had just finished a game of exploding snap when Hermione went up to Ron, and presented him with a perfectly wrapped box. Decorated with tiny moving slowflakes and a big bow.

Ron looked at her and grinned.

“Thank you” he said, and gestured for her to sit when he opened it.

When he opened the box, he was excited to see a small collection of different items. She had gotten him a set of 50 muggle board games for him and George to play in order to research further for the shop. She had also gotten him a muggle chemistry book (when she had read through and made sure it contained nothing too dangerous) and a thick scarf and hat which she had knitted for him herself.

Ron smiled “Hermione, thank you so much! These are so great” and kissed her.

George quickly picked up the board games and began to read through the different options.

“Yeah this is a great idea Hermione, you and Ron making Snakes and Ladders was a huge success!”

Ginny looked annoyed as George opened the box.

“No. We can’t play games yet. Ron hasn’t given Hermione her present!” She announced. An awkward silence filled the space.

Hermione’s heart sank and Ginny raised to her feet

“Uuuuuuh” started Ron. He looked out of the window at the setting sun

“Ronald Weasley!” His sister began

“If you haven’t gotten Hermione a present I swear to Merlin I will hex you into oblivion”

Harry jumped up and pulled Ginny away slightly, and talking to her “Gin, no calm down. Ron hasn’t forgotten have you Ron?”

“What’s going on it here?” Mrs. Weasley held her hands on her hips as she came into the room, following Ginny’s slight outburst.

“What? Forgotten? Of course not!” Ron exclaimed. He looked at Hermione who looked upset and cross. It was a face Ron was used to from school but not one he had caused in a long time.

“Then where is it then Ronald?” Ginny replied

“Ginny it’s not what you think” Harry stated

“I swear I just can’t do it right now it’s –“ Ron was turning pink

“Look if you have forgotten Ron just admit it, you can stop making excuses” Hermione stated, getting up and getting ready to leave

“Woah Hermione no! Wait please – god bloody plans I’m so bad at this!” Ron stated. “Look just come with me alright? I’ll explain everything.”

Hermione cautiously placed her hand in Ron’s and together, they left the burrow. Ron took Hermione out into the garden, and towards a large tree that was familiar to her.

Beneath the tree, a large blanket had been placed with two butterbeers nearby. Hermione was slightly confused. Ron gestured for her to sit down and handed her one of the butterbeers. Taking a large swig of the other – he couldn’t hold back and vented to Her.

“I’m so sorry Hermione. I didn’t mean to upset you and I hope you’ll just listen to me. I did the thing again that I always do where I make things more complicated and end up messing everything up.”

He sighed

“I should have realised you’d know something was up, you’re the brightest witch in the bloody world for Merlin’s sake! But I know you love Christmas so I made this plan with Harry and George and now” he paused, looking at her.

“Okay” he said, sitting down next to a bemused Hermione “This is your Christmas present”

Ron reached under the blanket and pulled out a small metal box with a large button on it. Pressing the button, glistening fairy lights shone with light from the tree. Hermione gasped.

“I wanted to do this a little bit muggle because well, that’s you. So I found out about all the muggle traditions I could from Harry and then we watched some muggle movies and George helped me rig the burrow with elecity”

“Electricity” Hermione interjected and then blushed. Ron laughed his deep joyous laugh and took a breath. 

“I was 14, and it was summer. We were playing quidditch before the world cup and I looked over at you and you just sat there reading obviously. The wind was blowing in your hair and you tucked it behind your ear and I just thought …. Wow… and then Fred hit me in the head with a bludger and I got knocked off my broom. When I woke up you were over me and you were so worried, and you had been crying. You then hit me and told me off for being stupid and not paying attention”

Hermione laughed at the memory. He smiled back continuing

“And I just remember on that day, not knowing what was going on. I was so confused after that and well – you know what happened. But when I was in the muggle library looking up traditions and films, it said that some people share the moment that they believe was when they fell in love. That’s what they do in films. 

Hermione grinned, blushing pink. Ron took her hand and got on one knee.

“Hermione Jean Granger, I love you. I may be a stupid git, and I’m not very good at being romantic. But you mean the world to me and will do my best to show you what you deserve every day. Will you marry me?”

Ron held out a box, containing a simple but beautiful diamond engagement ring. Not the extravagance of Ginnys’ but much more to Hermione's taste.

“Oh, Ron!” Hermione said, tears welling up in her eyes “Of course! Yes of course I will!”

The couple grinned and placing the ring on Hermione’s finger, kissed. They stayed for a bit, laughing and kissing on the blanket Ron had prepared. Drinking their butterbeer and chatting, Hermione turned and asked.

“Did – did you really go to a Muggle Library? For me?”

Ron smiled

“It needed to be the perfect proposal. Asked for your Dad’s blessing and everything. Hermione, you know I’d do anything for you.” Hermione couldn’t believe it, she beamed and kissed him deeply once again.

“Come on, let’s go and tell everyone before your future sister-in-law hexes me” Ron joked, and together the burrow to show everyone what Hermione got for Christmas. 


End file.
